Resfriado
by dartsu-hum
Summary: Un Blaine enfermo con las hormonas a todo lo que dan mas un Kurt traumatizado con los germenes será una buena combinación


Hola, mm pues soy nueva aquí, me he enamorado de esta linda pareja y se me ha ocurrido algo loco para ella

Hope you like it

-¡Blaine! ¡Ya llegue!- grito Kurt desde la puerta principal quitándose la gabardina y colocándola sobre el perchero, avanzó unos cuantos pasos encontrándose la casa hecha un desastre, en la sala había pañuelos tirados por doquier y ni hablar de la cocina, la pileta estaba a reventar, recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho a su prometido que lavase los trastos esa mañana

-¡Blaine!- gritó ya enojado esperando la respuesta del moreno, el cual salió detrás del pilar con la nariz colorada, con una respiración ruidosa y entrecortada.

–Amor, lo siento tanto yo me…

-Sh sh sh- lo acalló el castaño- No más, hoy Kurt Hummel cuidará de ti

-Enserio no tienes, es solo una gripita, no me va a pasar nada

-Claro que no. Ahora tú te vas a la cama a descansar mientras yo arreglo esta desastre-terminó tomándolo por los hombros y llevándolo a la habitación para recostarlo en la cama y arroparlo cariñosamente

-Eres el mejor- susurro Blaine cariñosamente, muy cerca del oído del castaño, impulsando su cuerpo para alcanzar los labios de su prometido

-eh, eh- Kurt lo detuvo antes de que le moreno llegara a él- ni te me acerques que me vas a pegar tus gérmenes

-Pero pensé que me amabas-lloriqueo un Blaine dramático -Oh, pero claro que te amo… a ti, no a tus gérmenes-puntualizó mostrándose ganador ante el enfermo

-No es justo Kurt- lloriqueó nuevamente- Kurt? Kurt!- no podía creer que su prometido lo hubiese dejado hablando solo "pero ya las pagarás Hummel, me recupero y las pagas" pensó con malicia el moreno.

Mientras tanto el castaño se encargaba de preparar una sopa especial con todo tipo de cosas que su novio le gustasen con la cual iba a quedar como nuevo, conforme iba cocinando recogía la sala, desinfecto cada rincón de la casa en donde creyó que había estado su prometido y separo sutilmente las ropas usadas anteriormente; al cabo de 30 minutos la casa estaba reluciente y la sopa estaba lista, procedió a quitarse el tapabocas que se había puesto y después tomó la bandeja, colocando un vaso sobre está vaciando un poco de jugo dentro de él, agarró la bandeja por los bordes y la llevó a la habitación, en la cual Blaine se encontraba ya "dormido", al verlo así no tuvo de otra más que dejar de lado la charola y pensar en calentarle la sopa cuando fuese a despertar, se colocó a un lado suyo tomándolo cuidadosamente la temperatura "está hirviendo" pensó alarmado, girando sobre sus talones para volver a la cocina e ir por agua y pañuelos pero una mano lo retuvo jalándolo tan fuerte que logro meterlo a la cama

-adónde vas?-Pregunto Blaine muy cerca de los labios de Kurt

-a…a… por agua y pañuelos, tu fiebre esta alta…y…y

-y necesito a mi prometido tartamudo en mi cama, nuestra cama- susurro quedamente en su oído, halándolo más hacía él logrando rodearle la cintura con sus brazos empezando a acortar el espacio entre ellos

-¡detente!-gimió el castaño luchando por salir de la trampa del moreno, haciendo movimientos cada vez más bruscos, los cuales hacían que sus miembros se frotaran provocando que ambos gimieran sin pensarlo, lo que hizo que el moreno apretara más el agarre

-si quieres.. que te suelte…deja…de moverte así-habló excitado el moreno tratando de detener al castaño

-Okey me calmo- se rindió dejando de moverse- ya me sueltas?- preguntó al seguir atrapado entre los brazos de su novio

-No hasta que me des un beso- pidió juguetón su prometido

-¡iugh! ¡Qué asco!, Blaine te juro que te doy miles de besos después de que te recuperes pero suéltame ya- suplico un Kurt ya exhausto -solo pido un beso

-¡Aléjate! – Se quejó nuevamente empujando a Blaine- Estas… estabas hirviendo en calentura- aclaró enfadado

-Una de las razones por las cuales amo a tu secadora-conjuró una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios dirigiendo su mirada al tocador

-¡eso es trampa!- gimió quejumbroso, adaptándose a la cercanía del moreno

-el dejarme hablando solo es trampa-contesto juguetón, empezando a repartir besos por el cuello del castaño

-Blai… ¡Blaine! Por favor… ¡ah!-soltó un grito excitado sintiendo la mano de su novio acariciando su entrepierna

-te escucho-susurro cada vez más cerca de él

-sabes…que… los gérmenes…me aterran-alego entrecortadamente tratando de apartar a Blaine

-correré el riesgo- continuo besándolo tocando los puntos más débiles del castaño

-un mes-Kurt se acercó a él cansado, dejándose llevar por el moreno, quien ignoro completamente su comentario, cubriendo la boca del contratenor invadiendo con su lengua cada rincón de ella, comenzando a desabrochar desesperadamente la camisa del contrario, acariciando de manera brusca la piel glacial, pellizcando fuertemente una de las tetillas de su prometido

-Blaine eso duele-conjuró mordiéndose los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca

-No puedo- llevo su mano hasta el pantalón de Kurt desabrochándolo de forma desesperada procediendo a acariciar la creciente erección

-¡Bas…ta!- gimió aún más fuerte el castaño con la intención de hacer parar al moreno sin obtener la menor atención, de un momento a otro los dos se encontraban carecientes de ropa, con el oji-azul bajo el morocho tratando de apartarlo a pesar de estar igual de excitado que el otro. Miraba con desespero los ojos de su prometido, tratando de encontrar aquel antiguo toque cálido en ellos pero no estaba, ahora eran bañados por una tonalidad mucho más oscura que la avellana que los cubría antes y él sabía lo que aquello significaba "2 o 3 días en cama" pensó sofocado volviendo a alejar a Blaine, el cual se apresuró a lubricar sus dedos para llevarlos a la entrada del castaño , una vez ahí nada lo pararía, pataleó desesperadamente para evitar la intromisión del moreno pero su fuerza no era suficiente haciéndole más fácil el camino a Blaine quien rápidamente separo las piernas del contratenor introduciendo de una estocada los tres dedos lubricados, esperando a que se lubricara cuando lo sintió lo suficiente preparado se introdujo dentro de él, embistiéndolo más fuerte de lo normal sintiendo más necesidad de él

-Blaine, voy a…- comunicó el castaño corriéndose sobre el oji-miel, para después ser llenado por la esencia de este, el cual se separó lentamente.

-Kurt eso fue…-empezó a decir sin terminar al darse cuenta que su prometido había caído dormido en su regazo, haciéndolo sentir culpable por forzarlo más de lo debido, apartó los cabellos desparramados en su frente, depositando un beso sobre ella, recostándose junto a él cayendo en un sueño tranquilizador.

_Espero que les haya gustado quisiera hacer una continuación pero quiero su opinión


End file.
